El Despertar de la Penumbra
by flayjunior15
Summary: John Preston, antiguo Clérigo de Grammaton, reflexiona sobre todo lo que ha sucedido desde que decidió experimentar las emociones, sus dudas lo asaltan preguntándose si hizo lo correcto en liberar a la humanidad en experimentar emociones y despertarlos de la penumbra en la que sus conciencias y vidas estaban envueltas.


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

…**.**

**EL DESPERTAR DE LA PENUMBRA**

Un nuevo día amanecía en lo que solía ser la ciudad-estado de Libria. Antiguamente un régimen dictatorial de extrema fascista, la cual se encargaba de controlar a la población mediante medicamentos que inhabilitaran su capacidad de sentir emociones, como el fármaco llamado Prozium. Con un control férreo de la vida de las personas gracias a un consejos llamado Tetragramaton, liderado por un sujeto que se hacía llamar "padre", el cual solo era visto dando siempre discursos elocuentes en las gigantes pantallas de video en toda la ciudad. La obediencia hacia el Padre era obligatoria y todo material que pudiera ser considerado como estimulante emotivo como películas, música, artes, arquitecturas, eran incinerados y aquellos que las tuvieran en su poder, eran condenados a muerte.

Todo este cruel y totalitarista sistema fue creado debido al miedo que se tuvo pasados una tercera guerra mundial que sucedió a principios del siglo 21, una que destruyo la mayor parte de la humanidad y que se estaba seguro que esta no sobreviviría a otra gran guerra. Por lo que la creación de este nuevo gobierno fue esencial para que la humanidad subsistiera aun si tuvieran que sacrificarse las emociones como un pago por su supervivencia, entonces así seria. Unos pocos tomaron la decisión por muchos y fue como de las cenizas nació Libria.

En el pináculo de la aplicación de la ley Librian están los Clérigos Grammaton, que han sido entrenados en el arte marcial del Gun Kata. Los clérigos con frecuencia atacaban la región llamado "Nether" o el abismo, fuera de la ciudad para buscar y destruir materiales ilegales - el arte, la literatura y la música - y ejecutaban a las personas que se escondían con ellos. Un movimiento de resistencia, conocido como el "Underground", surge con el objetivo de derrocar al Padre y el Consejo Tetragramaton.

Todo eso había sido por años lo que había definido este mundo, al menos hasta hace poco. Cuando el totalitarismo que dominaba esta ciudad se derrumbó y fue finalmente vencido por las fuerzas de la Resistencia del abismo. Y todo gracias a que contaron con la ayuda de un Clérigo traidor, alguien quien comenzó a experimentar emociones humanas.

El antiguo clérigo de Grammaton John Preston, se encontraba en medio de lo que fuese el palacio de justicia de Tetragramaton en el enorme patio de esta edificación. En medio de este se encontraban una enorme pila de desechos siendo incinerados por miembros de la resistencia arrojando cajas y cajas al fuego a las llamas como adentro de estas un líquido de color dorado ebullia evaporándose. Ese líquido era el Prozium. La droga sintética que inhabilitaba y actuaba como una especie de anestésico del sistema nervioso, muscular y demás partes cuya función era neutralizar las emociones humanas.

John Preston de ojos y cabellos negros, con su pelo rizado en gel hacia atrás y tez pálida, se encontraba mirando con sus ojos este proceso. Habían pasado días desde la caída del Tetragramaton cuando el mismo mato al Padre que no era otro más que una figura adulterada de Dupont, el vice consejero, el verdadero Padre había muerto hace años. Sin la figura del Padre, pronto el consejo entro en caos como las fuerzas de resistencia luego de hacer explotar las clínicas y fábricas donde se creaba el Prozium, asaltaban el palacio de justicia y demás sectores del gobierno de Libria. Pronto el antiguo régimen cayó.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, luego de haber ayudado a la resistencia a hacer caer el antiguo régimen y preguntarse a sí mismo por dentro, ¿si había hecho lo correcto?

La lucha final había acabado y la imagen de Padre fue purgada de todas las imágenes de televisores gigantes e imágenes holográficas que estuviesen repartidas por toda la ciudad. El consejo fue dimitido y un nuevo gobierno de parte de la resistencia fue asumida. El antiguo Tetragramaton fue destruido pero algunos que conformaron parte de este como los Clérigos se incorporaron a las nuevas filas. Como fuerzas de paz para las ciudades de Libria, por supuesto que solo aquellos que abandonaran el uso del medicamento Prozium y juraran lealtad al nuevo gobierno podrían ser absueltos, ya que después de todo aun había un miedo inherente en esta antigua fuerza policial tan temible por su habilidades sobrehumanas y su dominio de la técnica arte marcial asesina conocida como Gun Kata.

Aun así, esto también podría representar un problema a futuro. Sin el fármaco llamado Prozium, ahora que las personas estaban recuperando el sentido de sus emociones, ¿esto podría conllevar a una guerra más devastadora? Muchas personas desde su nacimiento vinieron probando el Prozium, por lo que el sentir las emociones era algo nuevo y peligrosos para estas personas que no sabían cómo actuar en base a estas. Serian como niños recién nacidos sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar sin una guía, ya que los habían adoctrinado desde bebes para obedecer las órdenes del "Padre".

Si a él le había costado aprender y soltar sus emociones, ¿Cómo serían el resto de personas? No todas actuarían como él y muchas podrían volverse locas al no saber controlarse. En estos últimos días poco tiempo después de la caída del gobierno de Libria, ha habido pocos incidentes más que nada porque todo el Prozium que pudiese haber seguía escondido en rutas secretas por antiguos miembros del gobierno o por gente del común que aún seguían guardando lealtad a lo antiguo.

Por ende es que se había establecido debido al nuevo gobierno, las llamadas terapias psicológicas empleadas por gente que se decían psicólogos para ayudar a tratar y acompañar a las personas cuyas mentes no saben cómo soportar el estrés de experimentar emociones fuertes.

Aun así el Prozium era distribuido ilegalmente entre los antiguos empleados del viejo gobierno así como de algunos ciudadanos que no podían soportar vivir sin su droga debido a su adicción mental y también a su adicción física las cuales debido a la falta de la droga anestésica de su cuerpo, su sistema empezaba a fallar y muchos presentaban casos de estrés, ataques cardiacos entre otros males, los cuales hacían llenar las clínicas de enfermos por causa de esto.

John Preston voltio su vista hacia su mano derecha la cual sostenía unas capsulas del líquido Prozium, el miro aquel liquido dorado, aquel mismo que había adormecido y esclavizado a la mayor parte de la humanidad de sus emociones, para servir en un régimen despiadado el cual proscribía todo lo básico del ser humano necesitaba para ser un ser humano y no una máquina, un robot. Sus emociones, sus sentidos de experimentar una gama de emociones los cuales iban desde la ira (_por el mismo, por sus crímenes que cometió al estar al servicio del Padre y un gobierno cuyo núcleo era corrupto y defectuoso)_

A la tristeza (_tristeza cuando solo actuó de forma desinteresada cuando su esposa y madre de sus hijos fue condenada a la incineración, el haber asesinado a su antiguo compañero Robert Partridge por haber experimentado el primero emociones y el cumplir con su trabajo de castigarlo por eso, solo ver impotente la ejecución en la cámara de incineración de Maria O'brien sin ser capaz de salvarla y sin saber cuáles eran sus emociones respecto a ella) _

A la culpa y vergüenza (_el haber actuado como una arma para asesinar a las personas cuyo crimen fue solo sentir emociones y tratar de salvar lo que pudieran de objetos de arte y belleza. Como aquellas hermosas músicas como la de __Ludwig van__Beethoven, la cual había escuchado una vez y cuyo contenido era tan bella y hermosa que no pudo más que reprimir sus ansias de llorar por todas las culpas que sentía y derrochar todos aquellos sentimientos que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida) _

Muchas de estas emociones si no sabían cómo controlarse podría llevar al caos, muchos que ya no usaban el Prozium, no sabían cómo actuar. Algunos cuyos familiares, esposos o hijos quienes fueron arrestados y condenados a la incineración, al recobrar sus emociones sentían una mezcla de ira y rabia contra aquellos que se los arrebataron, por ende que los incidentes y atentados contra los Clérigos que se habían unido a ellos eran frecuentes. También estaban la antigua guardia y Clérigos que seguían siendo leales al Tetragramaton y al Padre y no dudaban en salir de sus escondites para crear caos y atentados en un vano intento de recuperar el antiguo gobierno, llevados por la necesidad de la droga y su antigua lealtad por las cuales fueron inculcados desde temprana edad que otra cosa. También el índice de suicidios en masa debido a la enorme tristeza que los embargaba y que no sabían cómo actuar con el dolor por dentro. Otros lo hacían porque no podían vivir sin su preciada droga.

Muchas de estas emociones negativas podrían estallar en una nueva guerra como la última que casi aniquilo a la humanidad, pero…no debía de olvidar las emociones positivas. Aquellas por las cuales el peleo y lucho y le dio la espalda a todo lo que había aprendido en todos estos años en el régimen de Libria y Padre.

La alegría, la felicidad, el cariño, el sentido propio de pertenencia, la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, la libertad. La gente podría volver a sentir todo eso, cada vez que quisiesen abrazar a un miembro de su familia, perderse mirando el atardecer con la luz del sol bañándole la cara en una hermosa vista, leer un libro para volar su imaginación, sentir el tacto de otra persona, de un animal tan suave y cariñoso como un perro, o de lo bien que se sentía el frio metal de una escalera al subirlas en un subterráneo. La capacidad de perderse al escuchar una hermosa pieza de música y sentir como las emociones brotan tan solo escuchándolas. Todas esas sensaciones que el mismo sintió, tan pequeñas pero tan fuertes, sabía que valía la pena el sentirlas.

Si él pudo lograrlo y saber controlarse siendo alguien tan acérrimo a la lealtad al antiguo gobierno como lo son los clérigos ¿Por qué la mayor parte de la humanidad no podría?

"_es un alto precio que pago con gusto_" fueron las palabras de su antiguo compañero Partridge dijo antes de que él lo matara y también las suyas mismas antes de matar al falso Padre, Dupont.

Y sería el precio que justamente pagaría, para poder crear un mundo donde sus hijos Robbie y Lisa pudieran vivir sin tener que reprimirse emocionalmente, de hecho ellos habían logrado engañarlo durante todos estos años desde la muerte de su madre. Así que por ellos no debía de preocuparse, ni por los más jóvenes, sino por los demás gente mayormente adulta que pasaron toda su vida con el Prozium. Sería difícil, pero al final estaba seguro que la naturaleza humana vencería y que todas las ayudas que pudieran haber y que pudieran encaminar a lo que quedaba de la humanidad a un mejor futuro, el estaría ahí para asegurarse de eso, como una manera de pagar sus crímenes y expiar sus pecados, por aquellos que mato y dejo morir y para aquellos que aún están por nacer y no conocen el mundo, regalarles uno mejor del que ellos construyeron.

John Preston poso su vista en un cartel de propaganda que estaba en el suelo a sus pies, con la imagen del Padre en él y algunas frases alusivas a él y la grandeza del gobierno de Libria y como son los verdaderos aptos para sobrevivir en el planeta luego del cataclismo de la última guerra mundial. El tomo el pequeño afiche en una de sus manos y lo miro fijamente, para después arrugarlo.

Camino hasta el vertedero de desechos incinerándose y arrojo las ampolletas de Prozium que llevaba en una de sus manos al fuego para que ardiesen, luego miro de nuevo la cara del Padre en el cartel que sostenía y recordó una de las líneas que el Padre siempre recitaba en sus discursos diarios por la televisión por toda la ciudad

"_no se olviden Librianos, somos aquellos que emergieron de las cenizas del fuego y de las llamas nucleares, para construir un mundo mejor, sin aquella enfermedad llamada emoción que nos hacían comportar como animales y que nos llevó a la ruina. Emergimos del oscuro abismo de la casi extinción para repoblar otra vez el mundo, en esta ciudad construida por nosotros por órdenes de Dios, su Dios. Yo Padre, ¡soy tu Dios! ¡Obedecer al Padre es estar en gracia con Dios! ¡Venid a mí! ¡A tu Dios, a tu Padre Creador!"_

"Dios está muerto, ya no existe más. Y si realmente existiese, el no sería tú, una falsedad solamente, una imagen perpetua cuya figura inspirada ya se fue de este mundo hace tiempo. Y que es hora, que comencemos nuestro propio camino esperanzador hacia el futuro, antes que nuestra hora final también nos llegue, pero esta vez lo haremos como los seres humanos que somos, sin sacrificar aquello por lo que nos es preciado y que nos define como somos" fueron las palabras que John Preston dijo como desdeñando la imagen del Padre la arrugo aún más y la arrojo al fuego

Mientras la imagen ardía, todo lo que significó el antiguo mundo antes que esto también ardía, John se quitó su abrigo negro de Clérigo y sus guantes negros y los arrojo al fuego también para que ardieran, ya no los necesitaba, no desde que descubrió lo grandioso que era sentir las cosas con la punta de sus dedos. John se quedó en su camisa de botones y pantalones negros, ahora que el antiguo régimen cayo quizás sea hora de deshacerse de toda esta ropa representativa del antiguo régimen, pero lo haría con calma y paciencia.

Él se devolvió por sus pasos hacia la salida como la luz del sol del atardecer bañaba el lugar y le daba en su rostro, el solo sintió el calor en su rostro de forma gustosa mientras iba caminando hacia delante, quizás fuese una señal divina de que las cosas serían diferentes, mejores, tan claras como la luz del día que lo bañaba ahora.

La penumbra en la que habían estado dormidos había caído, ahora era la luz la que daba paso a través de la conciencia, augurando vientos de cambios, quizás mejores para la humanidad. Y también para el Clérigo quien desaparecía en el horizonte, con la luz del sol bañándolo en su totalidad, como si lo bañara de sus pecados anteriores, y le diera un nuevo porvenir para su futuro.

_**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Bueno aquí está mi Primer Fic que no es de ningún Anime o serie animada, sino de una película de carne y hueso, espero que me haya quedado bien y que ojala el escribir sobre Live Action no sea tan diferente que el escribir en animación ya que me siento más cómodo con eso que con películas reales debido al gran Fandom que muchas veces estas tiene y quizás son de lo más "exigentes" muchas veces estos mismos en comparación con el Fandom animado según he podido denotar en comentarios a esos mismos. _

_Decidí arriesgarme con esta película del año 2002, Equilibrium del director Kurt Wimmer. Un director algo desconocido pero no precisamente por hacer buenas películas en su mayor parte del tiempo. Pero de todas fue Equilibrium la mejor y la que más me gusto. Una película altamente subestimada y que merece más reconocimiento al menos, no será tan profunda como los trabajos de los cuales se inspira como 1984 o Fahrenheit 145. Pero tiene su propia cuota de profundidad que la diferencia de las otras citadas y que es llevada de buena mano con la mejor coreografía de acción que vi en mucho tiempo en el cine sin el uso de efectos especiales._

_El mismo Kurt Wimmer afirmo que el tema general de su película era sobre el control de nuestros sentimientos, sus palabras son: "__en los Estados Unidos en este momento hay una tendencia entre las personas o el gobierno para tratar de controlar lo que sentimos.__Hay un refrán lengua en la mejilla, 'Tus derechos terminan donde comienzan mis sentimientos', y en América Es aterradoramente cierto porque estamos cada vez menos capaces de expresar lo que sentimos.__Mira los llamados crímenes de odio" Palabras propias del propio Kurt que dijo en una entrevista y realmente tiene mucha razón en lo que dice. Pero en fin, a los fans de Equilibrium y quienes le gusto sabrán las razones de su gusto y del porque como a mi también que es una de mi películas favoritas de distopía. _

_Planeo escribir otro One Shot/Drabble la próxima vez de esta película también, pero será más corta esta vez comparada con esta. Lo de las frases finales espero no me hayan quedado tan cursi, hice mi esfuerzo porque resaltaran la profundidad del momento, sobre todo en la frase de "dios está muerto" de __Nietzsche. Una frase poderosa que enmarca todo el final del antiguo régimen fascista gobernado por una figura dictatorial bañada y adornada de aires "divinos" algo que en la propia película se mostró implícitamente (como en otras historias iguales como 1984 con el gran hermano) igual esto es para la historia, ya que no soy creyente de Nietzsche (sino de mi señor Jesucristo) ni de sus doctrinas ateas sin fundamento como el "súper hombre" cuyas ideas arcaicas inspiraron a los nazis en sus masacres. Algo que si notan bien, en la película se inspiran en algo de los nazis, un poco por su ambientación, atmosfera, vestimenta y comportamientos Fascistas. _

_Bueno no voy a quitarles más tiempo, __me despido no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho, una gran opinión/critica vale siempre y cuando sea para ayudar y aportar y no insultar, gracias. _


End file.
